cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talvisota War
The Talvisota War was a conflict between R&R and the micro-alliance Screaming Red Asses. Although there was no formal DoW, R&R opened hostilities on February 21, 2013 by attacking three nations on the SRA AA. SRA formally recognized a state of war on February 26, 2013. The war was entitled Talvisota by the Red Asses due to its similarity to the 1939 war of the same name, in which the Soviet Union attacked a heavily outnumbered Finland pre-emptively, fearing they would provide safe haven for German forces. Prelude to War R&R was a member of the Equilibrium (war coalition) in the Equilibrium War, and had been fighting for a month when Hooligans in defense of GATO on February 21. The night before that declaration, five members of Hooligans joined the Red Ass AA, bringing total membership to six (the previous high of SRA membership was two). After the Hooligans DoW, R&R began attacks on former Hooligan nations flying the Red Ass AA. Although there was no formal DoW by R&R, they acknowledged these attacks on the OWF in the , their president, EgoFreaky, Casus Belli R&R cited two reasons for attacking the Red Asses: first, they didn't recognize the sovereignty of the AA, believing that the SRA AA simply a Hooligans AA under another name. This practice was not uncommon among the Competence Coalition side of the Equilibrium War, with many Non Grata members flying the Poison Clan, SLCB and Team Rocket AA's that had long before merged into Non-Grata. Second, R&R assumed that SRA might be simply providing a safe haven for Hooligans members to avoid war before returning to Hooligans to fight. The Red Asses did not concur, pointing out that they had been a sovereign AA for over 230 days, and were not simply a Hooligans sub-AA, although founder Walsh the Beloved was a former Hooligan. SRA also felt the attacks were not politically or diplomatically justified, whether R&R's assumptions were true or not: no Hooligans member joined SRA after hostilities commenced between Hooligans and R&R, nor had any nation flying the Red Ass AA had returned to Hooligans prior to the R&R offensive against SRA. No nation in SRA had sent aid of any kind to Hooligans. The Red Ass position was that since no alliance hopping, aid or other act of war had been committed against R&R by any SRA member, and no diplomacy had taken place to determine SRA's intentions, that the attacks by R&R against SRA members were unprovoked. Walsh the Beloved made a diplomatic mission to R&R on the IRC on February 22, 2013, which resulted in a temporary suspension of attacks. However, R&R renewed their attacks over the following three days (although at no time was any SRA member who had been on the AA for more than two days attacked). On February 26, 2013, the Screaming Red Asses formally recognized hostilities with R&R. The Red Asses did not perceive their actions to be a part of the Equilibrium War nor did they consider themselves a part of the Competence Coalition; R&R concurred. Public opinion, however, was divided on the issue. The War R&R's initial offensive targeted only those Red Asses who were former Hooligans and had been on the Red Ass AA for two days or less. After the initial failure of diplomacy and the official recognition of hostilities, there were only two members left of the SRA AA: Walsh the Beloved and Dan Sherratt. The other members had return to the Hooligans AA, or in some cases, none. At this point, both R&R and SRA recognized them as Hooligans. R&R responded to the SRA counter-offensive in a measured fashion, instead of using overwhelming force. Fighting was spirited but civil. Peace discussions were underway within two days of the official recognition of hostilities. White Peace An amicable cessation of hostilities was announced on March 2, 2013. In it, R&R agreed to cease attacks against all current members of the Screaming Red Ass alliance, and the Red Asses agreed that if any current member entered the Equilibrium War on the side of the "Competence Coalition" it would be considered an act of war against R&R. Ironically, this was the initial agreement proposed to R&R in the original diplomatic mission undertaken by Walsh the Beloved, but a technical glitch prevented it from being forwarded to R&R government. Epilogue On June 12, 2014, over a year after the cessation of hostilities, the Screaming Red Asses made an OWF announcement entitled It stated that since the end of the Talvisota War, the Red Asses have uncovered information regarding the incident that have shed light its causes -- namely, that at least some of the Hooligan nations that switched AA's were, in fact, hiding from R&R. The announcement unilaterally added "The 3/5 Clause" to the "Peace of Ass" treaty that ended the conflict, essentially stating that R&R was owed a favor by the Red Asses. Its effect was essentially a one-way treaty indicating Red Ass support should R&R ever require it. OWF Links *Feburary 21, 2013 - *Feburary 21, 2013 - *Feburary 26, 2013 - *March 2, 2013 - *June 12, 2014 - Gallery See also Category:Screaming Red Asses Category:R&R